Asphere and Solja Meet Mz. Hyde
It’s dark outside, the streets of London are empty and a serene atmosphere lies above the city. That is until running foot steps are emerging. A delicate young woman with long blue hair runs through the dark alleyways with pure terror in her eyes. A gang of filthy muggers are following her, their knifes shining in the moonlight. “C’mon, don’t run away sweetheart! We just want to have a lil fun!” She runs faster, her lungs are burning and she was panting loudly. She couldn’t think straight anymore her only goal was to get away as fast as possible. Suddenly she stopped. Right before her eyes was the ship canal of the Thames, only a low railing was keeping her from falling into the water 3 meters below. “Oh no… nonononono!” she panted scared. /Yeah, well… That’s inconvenient./ a voice inside her head said bluntly. /Told you, you should have let me run!/ The woman tensed in fear when she heard deep laughter behind her. “End of the line, sweetheart…” Mz. Hyde: *After not seeing her beloved husbando in weeks, Mz. Hyde was happy to find him browsing at the Black Fog Bazaar one night. She however wasn't too excited about chasing him through the streets and on the rooftops of London.* Eddie!~ Wait up! *She continues pursuing him until she hears a rough, booming voice followed by laugther.* "C'mon, don't run away sweetheart! We just want to have a lil' fun!" *Mz. Hyde looks over to the source of the voice and sees a bunch of thugs chasing after a lady with really cool hair.* I'll catch you later Babe! I have to kill some people now!~ *She hops off one of the rooftops into an alleyway.* SoljaGold: The gang didn't seem to notice her, they were to caught up in their success of catching Asphere. She stepped closer to the railing shaking like a leaf. /Should I do the thing?/ Solja asked. /No! I know we can get away without hurting anybody!/ she answered. Solja shrugged mentally. /Well, if you say so.../ One of them pointed their knifes at Asphere, coming closer. "Ya better stand still now, would ya?" Mz. Hyde: *Suddenly, a scream from one of the men in the back rings through the air. The group turn back to see that one of them has been frozen. Leaning nonchalantly on him with a smirk is Mz. Hyde, twirling her needle at the end of her blue thread in the air.* Evening, boys! SoljaGold: "What the-...?! Yer seekin trouble?!" one of them growled. Asphere felt relief about the sudden distraction but swallowed at the sight of the needle. She wasn't really fond of them. Mz. Hyde: I was actually enjoying my evening with my beloved until I saw you bunch of thugs chasing this lovely woman. So if anyone was asking for trouble, it was you. SoljaGold: "Mind yer own buisness or I'll make ya!" the boss roared. "Can't we beat them up too?" another one asked grinning. He narrowed is eyes. "I hate it when somebody interrupts our buisness. Ok, get her too." His minions didn't need another word from him and attacked. Mz. Hyde: Now this is getting interesting! *She throws her needle at the feet of the men, causing the ground to freeze and the men to slip and fall all over the place.* SoljaGold: They screamed in surprise and tried to get up after falling but the ice was too slippery. Mz. Hyde: Hahaha! SoljaGold: Asphere stared at the men surprised and fascinated. She was curious how it was possible to freeze the ground so quickly. "Oh, ya brat will pay for this!" the leader growled. "Let's beat it boss, maybe she got mor of this stuff!" someone said nervously. He didn't seem happy with this but called them back and they left as fast as they could. Obtained From Introduction of Asphere and Solja (finally!) Category:Introduction Stories Category:Elise Hyde Category:Side Story